destino inalterable
by serena d arsen
Summary: el destino esta escrito como letras talladas en una piedra y no puede borrase o cambiarse sin un sacrificio, tu eres un sacrificio. el 20 de junio antes de que los fuegos artificiales estallen Kise Ryota morirá, ese es su destino inalterable aokise kagakuro midotaka muraaka himuroxizuki


bienvenidas a mi nuevo fanfic

escarbando en mi baul de los recuerdo lo entre por ahi y dije porque no, le hice algunos arreglillos y asi quedo, me gusta bastante estas parejas y es la primera vez que escribo sobre knb asi que se aceptan cualquier tipo de sujerencia o comentario siempre y cuando no venga con la intencion

knb no me pertenece es enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

la historia transcurre mas o menos dos años despues del final de la segunda tem del anime no hablare mucho de los partido para no hacer spoiled ademas de que voy al dia con el anime es decir no leo el manga

80808080808808080808

pequeños rayos de luz solar se colaban a la habitación al parecer con el único propósito de despertar a su único ocupante, quien fastidiado por el sofocante calor se revolvía entre la cama reusandose a levantarse pero con la alta temperatura su piel morena empezaba a cubrirse por una ligera capa de sudor que le producía una horrible sensación.

chasqueo la lengua al observar el reloj que permanecía en la mesita de noche notando que era mas de medio día, la verdad esperaba dormir al menos hasta las cuatro cuando tendría que arreglarse y salir al encuentro con sus amigos, ahora en que se suponía que se ocuparía hasta la hora acordada, paso su mano por sus cortos cabellos y bostezo por ahora tomaría una ducha para quitarse la asquerosa sensación pegajosa que tenia en ese momento.

Aomine Daiki tenia 18 años e iba a ultimo año de preparatoria era un joven alto de al menos 1,95 de estatura y poseedor una compleccion gruesa unos profundos ojos azules que contrastaban con su piel morena y cabello azulado

mientras tomaba una larga y relajante ducha sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, hace apenas dos años era un tonto cegado por su propio ego que se alejaba de todo y de todos, aun así hoy en día podía pensar en salir con amigos como algo cotidiano, si que le debía mucho a Tetsu y también al Bakagami que le habían abierto los ojos en aquel partido ya hace dos años, aunque eso jamas lo admitiría en voz alta

ya relajado decidió buscar algo de beber y se dirigió a la cocina de su modesta casa

-Dai creí que dormirías hasta mas tarde- dirigió de inmediato su atención a la persona que le hablaba encontrándose con una menuda y hermosa mujer de cabellera azul piel clara y dulces ojos azules

-no pude mama, hace mucho calor

-mmm bueno, pues crees que puedas ayudarme un poco mientras se hace hora del festival

-claro, si había alguien a quien Daiki nunca podía negarse, esa era su madre, ella era su mayor debilidad y su única familia, ambos se sostenían el uno al otro no necesitaban de mas

-mmm y dai a ese festival irán todos los chicos

-ahh si supongo- Daiki se detuvo por un momento a observar a su madre y en sus ojos lo vio, eso a lo que mas temía por que cuando su madre lo interrogaba acerca de sus actividades generalmente eso conllevaba una segunda intención

-pero que bueno señalo ella con una alegre sonrisa y los ojos llenos de esperanza y esto cada vez asustaba mas a Daiki

-y eso ¿porque? pregunto casi sin quererlo sabia que la respuesta no le agradaría mucho

-oh cariño pues, porque creo que es bueno que pases tiempo con tus amigos, sal a jugar un rato con taiga-chan, conversa una rato con tetsu-chan y seijuro-kun ya sabes

- mmm, ya- fue su escueta respuesta al no encontrar el acostumbrado ataque indirecto de su querida progenitora

-y pues ya sabes, también deberías pasar algo de tiempo con ryota-chan- hay estaba esa mujer no se cansaba de insistir en ideas simplemente imposibles, la verdad no era que le sentara mal pasar tiempo con Kise de hecho le agradaba, el era uno de sus amigos por algo, pero sabia perfectamente que su madre no le veía como uno mas de sus amigos

-mama ire a la feria con todos, igual siempre los veo

-si, pero deberías pasar mas tiempo A SOLAS con ryota-kun- reitero ella procurando resaltar la parte de a solas

-mama deja eso

-¿dejar que? cariño no estoy diciendo nada es solo que ryota-kun es tan lindo y amable ademas te imaginas los hermosos hijos que tendrá, dios mio que mujer no se moriría por ser la abuela de esos pequeños.

-ire a buscar algo- fue su escueta respuesta mientras huía de las indirectas muy directas de su querida madre.

no era que odiase Kise ni mucho menos es que el tenia algo, y ese algo lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, ese algo que le hacia abandonar sus propias convicciones para creer en puras fantasías, y el ya había decido hace mucho tiempo que viviría con los pies en la tierra

-ademas ¿como planea que tengamos hijos? si ambos somos hombres

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

su reloj marcaba las cinco en punto del 15 de junio y se encontraba solo en la entrada de la famosa feria a la cual desde el principio no había querido ir mientras ninguno de sus amigo se dignaba a llegar cuando ya tenían media hora de retraso.

maldición todos sabían que su paciencia era prácticamente nula y aun así lo habían dejado esperándolos, debía ser el quien llegara tarde después de todo ni siquiera había querido ir desde el principio

-oh pero si es Aomine-kun, que sorpresa- pego un salto de la impresión cuando su fantasmagórico amigo hablo justo a su lado

-pero que carajos, porque llegas tan tarde tetsu

-ya que aomine-kun nunca es puntual decidimos ir por unas malteadas antes de venir a esperarte como tontos, quien creería que justo hoy llegarías a tiempo- Daiki gruño bajito lanzando le una mirada rabiosa a su pequeño amigo hasta que cayo en cuenta de sus palabras

-espera, ¿decidimos?

-si decidimos, reitero una voz justo detrás de el haciéndole voltearse

-Bakagami ¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

-venia con kuroko, Ahomine

-entonces la falta de presencia ya no solo lo hace invisible a el sino que se contagia, que terrorífico

-eso fue grosero ahomine-kun - le respondió tetsuya haciendo uso de su común poker face pero incluyendo el insulto para hacer notar su molestia

-hello, una voz desde otro angulo los hizo distraerse para encontrar a tatsuya que era ya considerado parte del "grupo" no solo por ser hermano de kagami y amigo de Murasakibara sino tambien compinche de Ryota y Kazunari

-hola Tatsu saludo Kagami seguido por un asentimiento de Aomine y un cortes saludo de kuroko

-hey ya llegaron- rápidamente se les acerco Takao que venia corriendo hacia ellos dejando atrás a Murasakibara Akashi y Midorima que al parecer venían con el y tomando lugar rápidamente al lado de Tatsuya a lo cual el peliverde del grupo reacciono haciendo mala cara provocando una risilla en Aomine y Kuroko que encontraban particularmente graciosos los ataques de celos del tsundere sobre todo sabiendo que era un secreto a voces los sentimiento de Katsunaru hacia su shin-chan, todos lo sabían a excepcion de Midorima claro, quien con ese solo hecho parecía justificar su necesidad de usar lentes

- oigan ¿y ryo? pregunto de repente Tatsuya causándole de inmediato una sensación de acides a Aomine, porque de todos justamente tenia que preguntar el y porque tenia que llamarlo ni siquiera por su nombre sino por un diminutivo, aun peor porque carajos le importaba eso, esa era la clase de cosas que lo hacían alejarse de Ryota, porque le causaba esas locas sensaciones, trato de serenarse y escucho una risilla a su lado proveniente de Tetsu que lo miraba de una forma que no supo descifrar

-tal vez esta atrasado, hoy me dijo que le tocaba una sesión con una compañera algo problemática- aclaro Kagami haciendo que la acides en su interior se transformara en llamas, dispuestas a arrasar todo lo que encontraran por delante porque si, no era solo Himuro, en ese tiempo Kagami también se había hecho sospechosamente cercano a Kise y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, por alguna razón

-heyyyy, chicos- se distrajo al escuchar la voz justamente del atrasado que llegaba corrido bastante agitado hacia ellos -lo siento- pronuncio visiblemente apenado mientras trataba de respirar normalmente

-esta bien mejor bebe algo- se le acerco Tatsuya con una botella de agua sacada de quien sabe donde, a lo que el modelo agradeció con una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo que a Daiki le hirviera la sangre

-oye si vas a planear cosas como estas al menos llega a tiempo- le hablo Daiki con un claro tono de reproche recordando que efectivamente Ryota había sido el primero en sugerir ir a la feria

-bueno ya esta, no es como si llegar tarde fuera un pecado- alego Kagami interponiéndose entre Ryota y el, últimamente defender a Ryota parecía haberse convertido en el pasatiempo numero uno de Kagami, y eso solo cabreada mas a Daiki

-bueno ya esta mejor entremos propuso/demando Akashi quien no estaba para un escandalo en vía publica

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

el resto de la velada había pasado sin problemas Takao se había pegado a kise y juntos habían estado haciendo toda actividad que se les había cruzado por supuesto habían arrastrado a los demás con ellos tenia que reconocer que la estaba pasando bien sobre todo ahora que kagami estaba demasiado entretenido con Tetsu para hacer de defensor de kise y gracias al entusiasmado Takao por la feria Himuro se mantenia a la distacia apropiada de Ryota

justo estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Ryota vio algo que genial según el y sin pedir opinión de otros simplemente fue hacia allí y como por inercia todos le siguieron, se trataba de nada mas que un pequeño local adornado como una tienda gitana revosante de colores por doquier y con sufieciente espacio para que todos tuvieran un lugar alli en el medio del lugar se encontraba una mujer de unos 25 años vestida al estilo gitano con ropas color turquesa, su cabello era oscuro y su piel clara poseía una mirada misteriosa sus ojos eran de una extraño color dorado con destellos de azul.

-mm disculpe usted

-siéntense ordeno con voz autoritaria y misteriosa a lo que todos obedecieron, ciertamente sorprendidos al ver que Akashi también obedecía como el resto

al vernos obedecer sus ojos brillaron de manera estaña y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada

-¿leerá nuestro futuro? pregunto Himuro

-are algo mejor que eso chico

-¿que es? ella tendió la mano en señal de que se acercara a lo que el obedeció

-dame tu mano, pidió y Himuro entendió su mano dejando su palma hacia arriba a lo cual la gitana comenso a acariciar suavemente la palma

-mucho leen el futuro, porque creen que el destino esta escrito y es inalterable pero yo en lugar de eso doy concejos que les serán de utilidad a futuro porque aunque suene como una tonta quiero creer que el destino puede cambiarse

-y que consejo me dará- interrogo mas por curiosidad que nada, ella solo amplio un poco mas su sonrisa consiente de la incredulidad del chico

-debes cuidarte, tus acciones y palabras pueden ser tu propia tumba, tu eres ambicioso y tienes todo lo que deseas pero si menosprecias a los demás tarde o temprano llegara quien haga que tragues tus palabras y cuando lo notes sera muy tarde- Himuro trato de convencerse de que era algo que cualquiera hubiera podido decir de que solo trataba de embaucare pero la mirada seria de esa mujer no le permitió ni siquiera chistar

-siguiente- rápidamente Himuro se vio sentado en su antiguo lugar siendo reemplazado por kazunari, la mujer tomo la mano de pelinegro de la misma manera que con Tatsuya

-tu eres una buena persona pero ten en cuenta que no esta bien entregarlo todo a quien no lo devuelve es una ley natural que das para recibir, jamas entregues si estas seguro de que no habrá retribución

-ahora yo, yo quiero - hablo Kise emocionado

-yo quiero, sorprendió a todos Murasakibara quien enseguida se levanto sin dejar a Ryota poner opción

-tu, la gitana suspiro observando al chico- no hay gran cosa que decirte, porque no llevas un estilo de vida del cual debas arrepentirte pero sabes, aveces habrán cosas que se saldrán de tus manos y por mas que lo intentes no podrás cambiarlas...solo, aveces un problema necesita ser resuelto de ambos lados

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Murasakibara fue remplazado por Midorima al que el resto del grupo ya le estañaba que no hubiera pasado

-tu tienes dejar de controlarlo todo, no intentes escribir tu propia historia porque inevitablemente resultara contraproducente a veces simplemente tienes que arriesgar para ganar

a Midorima le siguió kagami haciendo que Ryota casi tuviera ganas de llorar el realmente quería pasar

-tu debes aprender a mirar mas de una vez y en mas de un lugar no te quedes con la primera impresión llega hasta el fondo porque las apariencias siempre engañan así que cuando creas que lo sabes todo a simple vista, sospecha

sin siquiera dudarlo el siguiente fue kuroko

-es de sabios aprender a mostrar lo que sientes, cuando ocultas algo eres como una olla a presión solo estas conteniendo algo que debe salir y cuando esto salga solo lastimara a quien no lo merece

cuando solo hacían falta tres por consejo fue realmente sorprendente ver quien seria el próximo ante la gitana con una porte altivo se encontraba Akashi Seijuro inevitablemente todos esperaros ansiosos

-no eres absoluto- ante esas palabras todos se quedaron sin aire e imaginaron el peor escenario posible pero para sorpresa de todos nada ocurrió Seijuro permanecía impasible - tu también cometes errores y tienes defectos si no aprendes a aceptarlos lastimaras a aquellos que mas quieres

es ese momento todos estabas dispuestos a irse ya que si no había explotado la tercera guerra mundial puede que estuviera en camino pero sus planes se vieron arruinados

-ahora yo, si- exacto Kise Ryota en ese momento parecía un suicida que quería llevárselos con el a la tumba

-tu ven, exclamo la gitana ignorando a Kise y señalando a Aomine que con tal de irse rápido de allí siguió la corriente

-muchas veces lo que consideras inventos y fantasías pueden ser una realidad tanto como tu o como yo, no debes juzgarlo todo por una mala experiencia si vives con miedo toda la vida al final no te quedara nada- Aomine miro lo ojos de esa mujer y sintió que le penetraba hasta el alma pero solo volvió en silencio a su lugar

-ahora yo- kise rompió silencio corriendo rápidamente has donde la gitana la cual para su sorpresa solo se puso de pie y le paso de largo

-a ti no tengo nada que decirte porque no eres tu quien decide tu destino- la mujer tomo una misteriosa caja hecha en madera y cerrada con llave luego la abrió y empiezo a pasearse observando a cada uno de los presente cuando llego a Tatsuya extendió la mano entregándole un extraño collar que el recibió extrañado

-como, no entiendo- le cuestiono Ryota

-tu no decides tu camino porque tu camino esta marcado por las acciones de otros- continuo ella entregándole esta vez un collar a Takao -a veces la vida es así, el destino esta escrito como letras talladas en una piedra y no puede borrase o cambiarse sin un sacrificio, tu eres un sacrificio.

esto ultimo hizo que el ambiente se hiciera pesado vieras por donde lo vieras eso no sonada nada bien, mientras tanto la mujer solo entrego un ultimo collar a Daiki quien al ver el rostro desconcertado de Ryota solo atino a arrojarlo al suelo

-que consejo, ni que nada- exclamo enojado -esto no es mas que una charlatanería- seguido tomo la mano de Ryota y salio de ese lugar, a los pocos segundos sus amigos lo siguieron igual de enojados que el.

un rato después estaban en un puesto de golosinas Murasakibara ofrecía toda una variedad de estas a Ryota mientras Takao lo abrazaba amistosa mente y Midorima hablaba de la pobre imitación barata que se creía esa gitana, en todo caso la atención se centraba únicamente en Ryota y este se veía de buen animo ante las atenciones de los demás.

Aomine observaba todo a distancia recordando las palabra de la gitana, cada una de ellas le encolerizaba, era muy cruel decirle algo así a Ryota

-deberías quedártelo, escucho a su espalda mientras en su mano fue depositado el collar que ya había rechazado

-que es lo que quiere- mascullo con furia y juro que si no fuera por que era una mujer la habría golpeado

-deberías confesarle rápido tus sentimientos a ese chico

-pero que -Daiki deseo que alguien le dijera porque carajos todos le juntaban con Ryota contra su volutad

el 20 de junio antes de que los fuegos artificiales estallen Kise Ryota morirá, ese es su destino inalterable

-pero que, se voltio dispuesto a gritarle que dejara de decir esas cosas pero ya no había nadie, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿cuando le habían dicho sus nombres?

-ahomine

-q-que pasa Bakagami

-nada, me pusieron de mensajero como tu no pones atención a nada

-que quieres, sin quererlo levanto la voz

-hey cálmate se que lo de esa bruja nos tiene de mal humor pero no te desquites, es precisamente por eso, Ryota se animo cuando le dijimos que habrían juegos artificiales para cerrar el festival y decidimos venir te parece

-mmm si, cuando es

-toma- le entrego un papel -nos vemos a las 5 el viernes- dicho esto se fue, dejando le una terrible sensación a Daiki, la cual aumento cuando vio el volante efectivamente habría una exposición de fuego artificiales a media noche el 20 de junio

0000000000000000000000000000

notas de la autora:

bien eso fue todo por hoy se acepta cualquier tipo de sujerencia todas son bien recibidas mientras sean constructivas sobre todo sobre las parejas manejare muchas a la vez y me encantaria saber algunos detalles importantes que se me puedan pasar, no se que tal esta el manejo de los personajes asi que en ese aspecto tambien se aceptan sugerias

hasta la proxima chau


End file.
